Kaori Orimoto/Relationships
Middle School Kaori seemed to be good friends with almost all the girls in middle school and quite popular as well. This can be seen in Hachiman's middle school flashbacks. Koari is often seen with other people or gossiping with her friends. The girls in her class felt sorry for Kaori because Hachiman asked her out. Kaori remains a popular and sociable person after middle school, as she got along fine with all the student council members of Kahin Sougou and Soubu High. Kaihin Sogou High Chika Nakamachi They seem to be good friends and address each other by their first names. They are shown to hang out together after school as they ran into Hachiman at a diner. They also went on a double date with Hayato and Hachiman. In the light novel, Hachiman felt there may be a dent in their relationship after the double date. It is likely Chika felt Kaori was responsible for the double date ending poorly. Chika is not seen with Kaori after the double date. Tamanawa Tamanawa is the president of Kaihin Sougu's student council, which Kaori volunteers for. There are hints of Tamanwa harboring feelings for Kaori, but Kaori seems oblivious to them. Soubu High School Hachiman Hikigaya Hachiman explains his relationship with Kaori as just middle school classmates. She is a girl whom he harbored feelings for and he even confessed to her. Kaori rejected him and said it was a shock as they had never really spoken before. She described Hachiman as quiet and strange. Hachiman remembers his texting with her as it meant a lot for him to interact with a girl. Kaori however, remembers nothing about their conversations. They never spoke again after the rejection. Hachiman even tried to avoid her (and all his other classmates) after graduating from middle school. It is debatable whether she still has Hachiman's contact info or not. In Light novel, it was hinted that Kaori knows where Hachiman lives but didn't see him in that region for long time. In the series, coincidentally, Hachiman meets her at a local café. Kaori recognizes Hachiman and even initiates the conversation showing no hard feelings or remorse about their past. Kaori is still the same careless yet cheerful person she was in middle school. It's not until Hayato points out their flaws on the double date that she starts to understand Hachiman better. Later in the series, Kaori can be seen making attempts to reconcile with him. Kaori offers Hachiman a canned tea drink and states that he (Hachiman) has changed to a greater degree but she accepts that it was her fault for not seeing things clearly from the start. Likewise, Hachiman starts to see what kind of person Kaori is, and finds humour in how easily his younger self had a crush on such a happy person. During one meeting, Kaori brings up his past confession and also states she didn't know him well then. She says that Hachiman still isn't boyfriend material, but as it stands, they could be friends. Even though her answer to Hachiman's past confession remains the same, her tone and attitude is completely different and it gives off a more positive vibe. Kaori also invited Hachiman to their Junior high reunion to which Hachiman turned down. During the pre-Valentine's day event Kaori also promised to valentines chocolate to Hachiman when she realizes she never gave him any in the past. Hayato Hayama Kaori is interested in knowing Hayama whom she feels has cool personality and as a pretext for her friend Chika who was also interested in him. She was introduced to him by Haruno. Kaori and her friend Chika exchanged contacts with Hayama. It was revealed that Kaori and Hayama were texting each other and ended up making plans to go out. Throughout the date, Kaori tries to appeal Hayama along with Chika, but they ended up on bad terms by the end of the date. Hayama was disappointed with both of the girls and their behaviour, he even told them off harshly on their double date. During the Christmas Collaboration event she explains to Hachiman how difficult it would be for her to face Hayama again. During the pre-Valentines Day event, Hayato and she didn't interact, and there are no mention both of them doing so despite being in the same place. Iroha Isshiki Kaori made her acquaintance with Iroha at the Christmas collaboration planning committee. Even though they run into each other on the double date incident, neither of them seems to recognize each other. Kaori suspected that Hachiman was only helping the planning committee to "score" with Iroha, which Hachiman completely declines. Iroha recognizes Kaori as Hachiman's past acquaintance and was surprised Hachiman was close to someone in the past. Kaori explains their past vaguely, leaving Iroha very curious about their past relationship. Iroha has tried to get detail about the double date from Hachiman and Yui & Yukino, but with no success. Others Haruno Yukinoshita Haruno and Kaori met each other at a cafe as a mutual acquaintance of Hachiman. Haruno learn t a lot about Hachiman's past confession from Kaori. Seeing that things were getting more interesting, she introduced Kaori and Chika to Hayato. Haruno also followed them stealthily on their double date. During the pre-Valentines Day event, Haruno and Kaori didn't interact. It is likely that Haruno is no longer interested in her, and she was fully aware of her belittling Hachiman during the date. Yukino and Yui No interaction is shown between them other than the awkward and brief meeting on the double date event. Kaori initially has the wrong idea that one of them is Hachiman's girlfriend. Hachiman later clarifies that they are clubmates, but Kaori seems interested to know more about them. It is clear that she doesn't know their names as she constantly refers to them as "those girls" or "the girls whom Hikigaya is close to". Hayato made a rude comparison between them and her, stating that they are far more lovelier than she is. During the Christmas collaboration event they seem to recognize each-other. Kaori also praises Yukino and Hachiman for stirring things up in the planing committee, but referred to Yukino as "that girl". Both Yukino and Yui seem unaware of Hachiman's confession to Kaori. Even though Hachiman mentioned his past confession to his classmate, they are likely unaware that the girl is Kaori. Category:Relationships